


神奇的晨间运动（一发完）

by xiaofeiguaguazai



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofeiguaguazai/pseuds/xiaofeiguaguazai
Summary: “Theseus……”这是个充满迷情剂的咒语吗但忒修斯没有理会弟弟不满又贪心的咕哝，他是小骗子。





	神奇的晨间运动（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 基本无剧情甜口红烧肉  
> 神清气爽早班车

Theseus x Newt  
OOC  
纯炖肉

Scamander先生的卧室  
被窝柔软地隔绝了伦敦阴冷的冬季，过分温暖，还有令人安心的，阳光的香味。  
总是在下雨，斯卡曼德先生为了自己和小动物们的健康，便把房子的穹顶变成了晴朗的天空，嗅嗅们总在夜里爬上天花板去扣星星和月亮，失败后委屈巴巴地叽叽嘤嘤。  
地下室的小动物们有时也会好奇纽特的住处，不请自来地上楼串门，相比起纽特的纵容，忒修斯对于这些动物的态度是非常复杂的，他也非常喜欢月痴兽宝宝，斯卡曼德总是对动物们有着更多的善意。但这些宝宝总让纽特瞬间变成一个妈咪，温柔又柔软，却更加害羞，甚至拒绝忒修斯的索吻，决心不能被孩子们打扰的斯卡曼德先生决定给地下室施一个禁锢咒。

8：00am  
纽特半梦半醒，被子似乎紧紧裹着自己，好温暖，睡饱的周末早晨真是令人放松，床非常软，他在睡梦中也愉悦起来。  
“被子先生”忒修斯抱得更紧了，嘴唇抵着弟弟的后颈呼气，甚至开始用毛茸茸的结实的下腹和大腿去蹭纽特的尾椎，隔着纽特的旧睡衣。  
纽特被蹭醒了，却不怎么愿意睁开眼睛，他知道忒修斯紧贴着自己，本能地往身后哥哥的怀抱里缩，他喜欢抱抱，还喜欢忒修斯轻轻的小心的喘息。  
“唔……”  
他伸出手将忒修斯束缚在自己大腿上的手交缠紧扣。他从来不会拒绝忒修斯早上有些霸道的撒娇，或者说求欢，毕竟这么柔软又不讲理的忒修斯太少见了。纽特的举动鼓励了忒修斯，他瞬间就硬了。纽特有些害羞，但更多的是迷糊的兴奋，那个器官，贴着他，发烫，隔着忒修斯买的睡衣。  
他咕哝出声，故意放纵又娇媚，小声地继续鼓励自己的哥哥。忒修斯的呼吸变得急促，但从不慌乱，他含住纽特的耳垂，轻轻吮吸。纽特挣扎起来，饱含性欲的闷哼和向后蹭的臀尖都像是在讨好忒修斯，迷糊地皱着眉头，又掩饰不住笑意。  
“Theseus……”  
这是个充满迷情剂的咒语吗  
但忒修斯没有理会弟弟不满又贪心的咕哝，他是小骗子。  
他碎碎地继续吻着纽特的侧颈，脸颊和耳朵，温热的呼吸打在纽特的鬓角，纽特只觉得放松且舒适，乖乖的在忒修斯怀里蹭。忒修斯轻笑出声，嗓音有点哑，性感的要命。  
他舔了舔纽特的耳蜗，酥麻感瞬间在纽特的头皮上炸开，沿着脊椎传遍四体百骸，像是点火，指尖都在欢愉的颤动，快感令人猝不及防。  
“嗯…啊！”  
湿热发烫的舌头，挑逗着生物学家微凉的耳朵，纽特几乎从枕头上弹起来，喘息变成了呻吟，忒修斯的舌头仿佛舔在他的灵魂上，让他不住软下身子发抖，求饶。理智和意识在放烟花，他现在只想得到忒修斯更多的亲吻和拥抱。  
纽特起身去亲吻忒修斯的嘴唇，忒修斯紧的过分的拥抱让这有些费力，他转过身，双臂揽住忒修斯，把脑袋埋进他的颈窝，呼吸间都是阳光的气味。忒修斯紧抱着纽特的腰臀，软软的，他把穿着纯棉睡衣的弟弟揉进怀里，深吻下去。色情又虔诚，忒修斯吮吸着纽特温热的舌头，有点强势地顶进他的口腔，翻搅挑弄，勾着他一起沉溺，他们额头抵着额头，呼吸交缠，纽特无意识地闷哼让空气都显得湿热异常。  
早晨的亲昵，纽特快乐得像一只球遁鸟一样冒泡泡，忒修斯舔了舔纽特的上颚，天知道这有多痒，纽特挣扎着掐了掐忒修斯修长健壮的手臂，傲罗放开羞红了雀斑的小动物，轻轻吻着他的鼻尖和额头。  
“Morning.”  
纽特仰躺在柔软的被子里，微笑看着逆光下有些完美到不真实的爱人，忒修斯眉眼深邃，总让纽特想到海边的峡湾，浅褐色的温柔的睫毛，他的鼻梁和自己的很像，但充满了荷尔蒙的侵略性，还有首席傲罗成熟性感的，微笑的嘴唇。刚刚他还在用这双嘴唇亲我，纽特有些失神。  
Jesus，忒修斯为什么这么迷人。  
忒修斯被弟弟痴迷又委屈的眼神逗笑，扑上去继续舔弄弟弟敏感的耳朵，  
“早安，宝贝”  
忒修斯贴着纽特躲闪的耳朵低声诱惑。  
又顺势压在他身上，纽特被摁进床垫和枕头里，头发胡乱贴在脸上，他睁开眼睛，像温德米尔湖，纵容又有些羞怯，  
忒修斯硬挺的下身是这个世界上最甜蜜的烦恼。  
忒修斯一丝不挂，他的处女之神仰起头亲吻他。  
纽特把自己挂在忒修斯身上，双手紧搂着哥哥的脖子，先蹭蹭哥哥的颈窝，亲亲忒修斯的鼻尖，又亲亲脸颊，额头，耳朵，最后认真又孩子气的亲亲哥哥的嘴唇，忒修斯笑的像只傻乎乎的月痴兽。他接受着纽特的亲吻，双手包裹在纽特的皮肤上，下手很重地抚摸着弟弟。他褪开纽特的睡裤，把弟弟的屁股揉在手里，抚摸着弟弟的小腹和胸口，又反客为主地轻咬纽特的喉结、重重地亲吻他的脖子和锁骨。  
纽特曲起膝盖，配合着让忒修斯彻底脱下睡裤，又挺起腰来索吻，哼哼唧唧地揉弄忒修斯的卷发，年轻人非常乖巧，身体青涩却又耽于情欲。在忒修斯充满技巧、欲求不满的湿吻和抚摸下，纽特主动地分开双腿，缠住忒修斯精壮的腰身，拥抱抚摸着哥哥的背脊。忒修斯几乎失控地用自己的胯骨去顶弄身下人，发烫的阴茎摩擦着纽特的会阴、臀缝，纽特轻哼一声，伸手去抚慰自己和哥哥，首席傲罗硬热的性器沾湿了纽特的手心，这个认知让纽特的身体更加激动而柔软，他完全不介意雌伏在忒修斯怀里，纽特接受着忒修斯吮吸抚摸着自己的肩膀、胸口，忒修斯忍不住轻咬着留下痕迹，忍不住粗喘呻吟，“My Artemis…”，他含住了纽特左边的乳头，热烈的深吻它，纽特被逼出了尖叫，“Theo! ”他急促地喘息，双手推拒着抵上忒修斯的胸膛，大腿却更加用力地夹住忒修斯的腰，甚至轻轻颤抖。  
过分的刺激让纽特眼眶湿热，他的阴茎发硬地抵在忒修斯的蔓延到下腹的阴毛上，纽特带着哭腔求饶，“哥哥……”，像一只毫无戒心的小动物，忒修斯抬起头，他忍不住去亲吻小阿尔忒弥斯的嘴唇，忍不住在阿尔忒弥斯的耳边闷哼喘息，呼吸之前，他的占有欲已经被情欲激发引爆，他何止想啃咬身下人的皮肤，他恨不得把纽特揉进身体里，或者吃掉。  
忒修斯的将纽特的双腿按住分开，俯下身给纽特做了一次深喉，纽特忍不住挺起腰，将后穴完全暴露在哥哥的手心里，忒修斯揉了两圈穴口，试探着抚摸着弟弟的会阴，纽特觉得自己发出的叫声已经近乎淫乱了，“唔……嗯…Theseus……嗯啊……”全是羞红，身体内部微微酥麻、发痒，内壁互相挤压吮吸，分泌液体，只想要什么东西填满自己。  
“Artemis，你会施润滑咒吗？”  
忒修斯越揉越湿，穴口艳红饱满，勾引着他的手指探了进去，纽特被他问地羞愤不已，捂着脸拒绝睁眼，肠肉柔软而不容置喙地吮吸着忒修斯的手指。忒修斯扩张着小洞，轻轻揉了揉纽特前列腺的软肉，“啊……”，意料之中的一声轻叫，小穴被揉的更软更乖，它主人却绷紧了身体。纽特抚摸着忒修斯的手臂，不自知地扭着腰、沉下臀部，将身体摆成接纳的姿势，呼吸急促，浅绿色的眼睛湿漉漉地向忒修斯求欢。他的爱人，他的兄长，纽特痴痴地抱住忒修斯要求一个深吻，后穴又缠紧了忒修斯的手指，忒修斯忍住脏话，施了一个无杖的润滑咒，又塞入一根手指，小洞挤出了一些透明的黏液，像是贪婪的口水。忒修斯被指尖的触感逼出一声闷哼，他抽出手指，抱住纽特，边揉捏着他的乳头，一边将自己硬热的阴茎顶入肉穴。  
“I love you,Newt.”  
被包裹住的感觉太好，忒修斯几乎压抑不住地开始顶弄，他虔诚地亲吻弟弟的额头，安抚着紧闭双眼睫毛乱颤的纽特，下身又一遍遍地碾压过纽特的敏感点，纽特不住闷哼着迎合，同时期待着忒修斯来侵犯他的口腔，这种想法似乎加重了身体内部的酸软和快乐。忒修斯断断续续地跟他接吻，唇舌交缠，水声和喘息都喷洒在两人脸颊和耳畔，纽特想自己一定脸红了，红到眼窝的那种，他像一个夏夜喝醉的青春期男孩，被快感搅弄地头昏脑胀，又想不明白快感的来源，全凭本能地吮吸纠缠忒修斯。  
现在是夏天吗，为什么湿漉漉又脆弱？  
忒修斯咬着纽特的乳尖，只想听他的求饶声，濡湿的舌头和手指的全然不同的触感，纽特被刺激地几乎直接射出来，他紧紧抱着忒修斯毛茸茸的脑袋，哼哼着叫他的名字，忒修斯心领神会地抚弄了几下纽特涨红的阴茎，纽特喘着气往忒修斯的手心顶弄，呜咽  
“哥，给我口。”  
忒修斯闻言挑了挑眉，首席傲罗倒是很少听到这个要求，他重顶了几下，退出来，俯下身含住小纽特。纽特身后的空虚让他闷哼出声，却又因为前端被含住而乖顺下来，忒修斯尽己所能地讨好着小东西，今天他不能做的太过分，否则纽特将无法出席今天和爸爸妈妈的晚餐。不多时，纽特便叫着他的名字射了，高潮后的纽特侧卧在床上一动不动，大口喘气，眼角全是泪水和汗水，忒修斯看着他轻轻发笑，纽特抬头看了看硬邦邦的哥哥，“Theo…”，他亲吻着忒修斯的小腹，手上握着他的阴茎，忒修斯拒绝了纽特不应期的软糯的讨好，坚定地分开了纽特无力的双腿，亲吻着纽特的泪痕，再次挺身进入了火热的甬道，纽特被他顶的尖叫，猛地收缩后穴，忒修斯又痛又爽，几乎发懵，动作像个没经验的高中生，毫无技巧地不停顶撞，双腿用力地压制着纽特的下肢和腰臀，上半身又紧紧扣着纽特的肩膀。纽特完全无法动弹，体内的鞭笞太多太烫了，他忍不住叫出声，忒修斯又在他的肩侧舔咬吮吸，被他的呜咽刺激地涨大一圈。纽特身体里好湿好热，吸吮的人腰眼发酸，他的痛呼邀请，让人更想蹂躏他白嫩柔软的屁股和有着小雀斑的平坦的乳房。  
“你太硬了，轻…唔…轻一点……啊…嗯…”  
纽特主动地轻吻着忒修斯的眉头，双手抚弄着他的后背，试图安慰完全兽化的忒修斯，忒修斯轻轻闭着眼，不出声，顶弄丝毫不减力度，这太过了，传统的绅士教育让他永远都是个温柔的哥哥、严肃的傲罗，只有在Artemis体内才能完全释放自己的兽欲，他从未感到羞耻或罪恶，Artemis生来就应该被他抱在怀里亲吻。  
忒修斯射在了纽特身体最深处，然后红着耳朵去吻纽特脸颊的雀斑，疲惫又安心，纽特还在二次高潮的余韵里，颤抖着哼了一声，主动地拥抱了射完就回归人性的忒修斯。忒修斯胸膛上有着阳光一样的味道，腹肌已经不像二十出头的时候那么分明，但依然好看结实，肚脐下的棕色毛发上还沾着不知道是谁的体液，他抬起手摸摸弟弟的后背，顺手给彼此的下身施了个清洁咒，但纽特体内的浊液仍在慢慢流出。  
……  
完


End file.
